xenobladefandomcom-20200222-history
Xord
Xord (English dub: ) is an antagonist in Xenoblade Chronicles. As Mysterious Face, he is the second Faced Mechon that Shulk meets and is the first Mechon to talk in the game. Xord features the ability to transform into a bulky jet, similar to Metal Face. Description Xord is similar to Metal Face in that they share a bipedal appearance. However, Xord's armour and limbs are mostly black and silver in color. His face is a similar shape to Metal Face's, but has a working black lower jaw akin to a beard. The main thing that sets him apart from other Mechon is that his appearance is very bulky and spherical; giving him an ogre-like or troll-like appearance. During battle, Xord wields a large hammer and is able to cover parts of his body with electricity. Xord's personalities are gluttonous, insane, and greedy and thinks nothing but of devouring his Homs prey. When fighting against Shulk, Xord makes constant references to how insignificant the characters are compared to him, showing him to be incredibly overconfident. He is a bit of a loudmouth as he shouts a lot—indeed the only time he seems to not shout is when he is mumbling about not remembering his name. When defeated he seems to be genuinely impressed with Shulk, but despite this claims he is "STILL HUNGRY!!!" During battle he will often shout out before launching any attacks, see Quotes below. Story Juju's abduction Initially, Shulk has a premonition about Juju being captured by Xord, however he mistakes him for Metal Face. After tracking down the tentacled Mechon M71 and defeating it, Xord appears as Mysterious Face, unimpressed with the child who Metal Face described as "a beast". He then attacks, and easily defeats Shulk and the others. Just as his victory seems certain, he abducts Juju and flies away for reasons unknown (although they seem to have something to do with his power lines shifting from red to blue, which cause him a significant amount of barely-concealed distress). As he flees he taunts the party to face him at Colony 6 if they want to rescue Juju. Rescuing Juju Xord does not reappear until the party reaches the bottom-most level of the Central Pit in the Ether Mine, beneath Colony 6. It is here he reveals that he devoured all of the Defence Force during the attack on Colony 6. He then announces himself as Xord (until this point, he was simply referred to as having a Bronze Mask)—when Shulk and the others react to this as though it is unusual, Xord mentions he cannot remember "it" very well. The fight begins with Xord taunting "Monado Boy" with "That won't dent me! I'm not Metal Face!" After a fierce battle, Xord is not giving an inch. Suddenly, he is caught off-guard by Otharon, who is piloting a Mobile Artillery. Otharon manages to push Xord into the river of Ether beneath them. Just as it seems that Xord and Otharon are going to end up dying together, Shulk and Reyn save Otharon. Xord falls into the ether river and seemingly dies. Not quite dead As the team is leaving on the Freight Elevator, it stops halfway up the shaft. An enraged and critically damaged Xord appears! Shulk and the others fight Xord again for the last time. His heavily corroded armour lacks protection from the Monado, making him easier to take down. After the desperate struggle, a limping and very desperate Xord winds up one more attack towards Shulk. Before Xord can attack, however, Sharla shoots down Xord's limbs, with the Faced Mechon falling onto his back, near the edge of the still-immobile lift. He tells Shulk that he was surprised that he could defeat him even without the Monado's "true power". He refuses Shulk's demands for more information. His final words mention that when he "became like this" his eyes were opened. Before Shulk can question him further, Xord restarts his engine, blasting off the edge and falling down into the shaft. The elevator continues up as he explodes, causing the collapse of the entire Central Pit. Mass-Produced Faces After this, Metal Face reappears and starts taunting the group. It seems the Faced Mechon are in Mass Production as there are now multiple Xords and are ready to fight. A mysterious winged creature (a Telethia), however, flies down, destroying several Mechon and sending Metal Face running, along with the remaining Mechon. Stats Spiral Valley Battle ※ The battle ends when Xord uses Wild Crash. First Ether Mine Battle ※2 The battle ends when Xord's HP drops below 70%. Second Ether Mine Battle Arts ※3 The Spiral Valley battle will end when Xord uses this art. ※4 During the Ether Mine battles only. ※5 During the first Ether Mine battle only. Summons Mechon M55 and Mechon M67. ※6 During the second Ether Mine battle only. Xord will activate this buff when his health is less than 50% of its total HP ※7 During the second Ether Mine battle only. Xord will activate his craze aura when his health is less than 30% of its total HP. Resistances ※ Except under certain conditions ‡ No resistance during a chain attack Notes * During the first Ether Mine battle, Xord cannot be damaged even by the Monado. However, he can be damaged when toppled. The key is to fill up the Party Gauge by using Shulk's positional attacks against the summons. Then, once the party gauge is full, Shulk can initiate a chain attack and this will allow Shulk or Sharla to inflict break on Xord with their break arts: Stream Edge, Air Slash (Shulk); Metal Blast (Sharla). Xord can be toppled during or after the chain attack with Wild Down (Reyn). Use this chance to damage Xord while Xord is down. If the battle hasn't ended yet, then simply wait for Xord to summon more Mechon and rebuild the party gauge from there. * During the second Ether Mine battle, Xord can be damaged by Monado Enchant (Shulk). Therefore, toppling Xord is not necessary. * Bazooka II can be blocked by using Monado Shield LV2 (Shulk), Last Stand (Reyn), etc.. However, if using the latter, Reyn requires Sharla to immediately use Cure Bullet (Sharla) to remove the bleed debuff from Reyn. * When a vision appears, all the physical attacks can be defended by using Monado Speed (Shulk), Last Stand (Reyn), etc. Quotes Cutscenes * "No! Let me protect everyone. I'll keep 'em real safe inside my belly!" * "That was fun for a while, but now I'm bored!" * "Ah, here at last! I've been getting hungry!" * "You just don't give up do you, Monado Boy?!" * "Here I come, Monado boy!" * "Welcome to our banquet hall! Tonight the main course will be, YOU!! And if I've still got room the brat will make a tasty dessert!" * "That's what they all say. Can't say that I remember it myself." * "Oh yes! It's good to have fresh meat on the table! These Colony folk just didn't fill me up! Come on boys! Dinner's ready!" * "You want the brat? Well, he's right here!" * "He's still alive! But don't think he will be for long!" * "As for the others, well... I just couldn't help myself. I ate them all up!" * "STILL HUNGRY!!!" * "Got to hand it to you... You beat me without even releasing the true power of the Monado." * "It was a good ride while it lasted.." * "The Monado? That thing can't even put a dent in me! I'm not Metal Face!" * "You're gonna have to try HARDER!!" * "Time's up, pipsqueak. I'm gone!" Battle * "I think a fly bit me!" * "Hey, you lot havin' a laugh?" * "You want it? You got it!" * "Come ooon! Let's see what ya got!" * "Haha! So, you can fight back!" * "Run or I'll turn ya to dust!" * "Don't look now! I'm gonna squish ya!" * "I'm gonna have you for dinner!" * "Want some more, Monado moron!?" * "Hahaha, that all ya got?" * "Food ain't supposed to JUMP OFF THE PLATE!" * "I told ya! That ain't gonna hurt me!" * "NO! I'm still HUNGRY!" * "I'M GONNA SQUASH THE LOT OF YA!" * "HAVE SOME OF THIIIIS!" * "TIME TO PUT YOU IN YOUR PLACE!" * "YOU'RE A BUNCH OF IDIOTS IF YOU THINK YOU CAN BEAT ME!" * "YOU AIN'T GOING NOWHERE!" Trivia * Xord is the only Face Mechon boss that never reveals his true Homs identity before his inevitable demise. However, there are a variety of factors that indicate it is Désirée's father. ** After the final fight with Xord, if the party speaks to Désirée in Colony 9, she will mention that her father was a blacksmith and died during the Battle of Sword Valley a year ago, and that his smithy was called Xord's Smithy. This implies that Désirée's father was captured at Sword Valley and turned into a faced Mechon just like Mumkhar, Fiora and Gadolt. This also explains as to why Xord wields a blacksmith hammer in combat. ** When speaking to a female Defence Force Soldier, during the daytime in Colony 9 Military District, she will mention that the Mechon with the huge hammer in Colony 6 resembles a hammer she has seen somewhere before. She further mentions that she saw it at a famous mechanic's workshop which is no longer there. She then recommends asking Désirée who might show it to you, but brings up how uncomfortable it must be to have people go through Désirée's deseased father's belongings. **Xord’s Face Mechon body is the only Face Mechon to have been mass produced as you eventually encounter them as regular enemies. This may be a further reflection of Xord’s identity as his association to the plot is that of a Homs who is a minor non-playable character. Non-playable characters are infamous in video games for having character models be replicated: a parallel to Xord’s potential Homs identity as a minor non-playable character. * During the boss battle in the Ether Mines, Xord can summon an unlimited number of Mechon M67 and Mechon M55 to assist. In the second round on the lift, he is unable to summon them. In the second battle he can also be harmed by Monado and Monado Enchant. * His size and bulk, along with what is apparently a very ravenous appetite, combined with his ability to wield a blunt object (a hammer) is possibly a reference to mythological Giants or Ogres, who sometimes wielded clubs and often tried to eat humans. * Pre-release, Xord was sometimes referred to as "Brown Face" in Japanese. * Xord appears as a trophy in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U under the name "Bronze Face". His trophy's description also seems to confirm that he is indeed Désirée's father by stating "his giant hammer recalls the old life of his Core Unit, Xord -- blacksmith." * Xord's Japanese voice actor, Tesshō Genda, will later provide the Japanese voices for the Commander in Xenoblade Chronicles X and Mercenary leader in Xenoblade Chronicles 2, both named Vandham. * Xord's English voice actor, Jonathan Keeble, will later provide the English voice for Muimui in Xenoblade Chronicles 2. Gallery Xord-art.png|Official art Xord.jpg|Xord at the Ether Mines Xord 2.jpg|Xord with some minor troops Xord fight final.jpg|Final encounter XC-Freight-Elevator-Landmark-02.png|Battle against Xord on the Freight Elevator Xord speaking jap.jpg|Xord saying "aitsuda” - meaning guy or fellow in Japanese. BronzeFaceTrophyU.png|Xord's Smash trophy Xord concept.jpg|Xord's concept art Xord sketches.gif|Xord's sketches Category:XC1 Antagonists Category:Faced Mechon Category:Mechon Category:XC1 Bosses Category:Ether Mine Enemies Category:Bionis' Leg Enemies Category:Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U